


A Night of Risky Business

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Skins (UK)
Genre: Crossover, Exhibitionism, M/M, One Night Stands, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid and Tony go for a night out, but thanks to shitty roommates don't have anywhere to go afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Risky Business

The thing about going to a club with Tony now that they’re in uni is that there’s no place to hook up. They both live in dorms, Sid’s late acceptance meaning he didn’t get to choose his roommate. And they’ve both got assholes that aren’t willing to just switch. To Sid it seems like the perfect solution, one of them switches out and Sid and Tony can room together. It doesn’t make sense that they refuse, it’s not like either of them like being with their assigned mate. Sid’s convinced Eddie’s doing it just out of spite.

Unfortunately the assholishness carries on to other parts. Sid isn’t exactly a light sleeper, years of falling asleep -or passing out, whatever phrase you’d care to use- at house parties has made him impervious to light or noise. Or so he thought. Somehow Eddie manages to wake him up at least four mornings a week in his quest to get ready for class. Eddie also insists everything he eats needs to be on a plate, even obvious finger foods like carrots, and doesn’t ever throw any of the paper plates in the trash. Sid isn’t inside Tony’s room often, but he’s heard enough complaints to last a lifetime, including but not limited to loud shitty music on repeat, finishing all but the last dribble of liquids and keeping the containers, and losing his keys and texting Tony to stop what he’s doing and come let him in the room.

All of those are somewhat tolerable behaviours. Sid could probably put with with Eddie waking him up at ass in the morning, if he wasn’t such a fucking cock-block. That’s the most significant issue they both have. Neither Eddie nor James are willing to leave the damn room when Sid or Tony are lucky enough to almost have a date. So basically if they want to pick up they need to pay for a hotel if it’s another dorm kid, or go home with the person. Sid refuses to have alley sex after the last time when he got arrested and fined. Now he’s got a record and can no longer work with children or the elderly, not that that was the plan anyway, but it’s the principle of the thing. If he gets caught a second time he’s probably going to face something heavier than a fine.

But they’re nineteen, and they’re horny. The possibility of getting laid completely outweighs the concern about where to take the woman or bloke so it can happen. In that aspect, things aren’t much different than college. A few less house parties, a few more clubbing nights, but things even out in the end.

A minute after they get in the bar Sid spots the most gorgeous of guys. He’s got oddly cut hair swept right over his eyes, glasses and cheekbones. Bones everywhere really, he’s long and lean. And of course he’s with a friend.

Sid looks at Tony. “Please.” It’s not like the second is a hardship, he’s just not really Tony’s type. But he’s been backup often enough that Tony owes him.

“Figures you’d like the one with the hat.” Sid rolls his eyes. If anything he’s got a thing for anorexics, Cassie, and this bloke, and a double dozen in between. Which is mildly disturbing, if he actually thinks about it, but he’ll have time to psychoanalyse his preferences later. When he’s old, and can’t actually get laid anymore.

Whether or not he’s backup, Tony always goes first. He walks up to the goth-looking guy and Sid is willing to bet money he’s offering to get the guy a drink. It’s one of several basic premises, and it’s better for Tony to get drunk before he fucks a guy he’s not actually very interested in. There’s less of a possibility of Tony being a bitch about it.

Sure enough, a minute later the guy is running his hand through his ragged black hair and following Tony towards the end of the club. Which gives Sid the opportunity to slide into the empty space he leaves before someone else usurps his spot.

“Hey,” he does his best not to mumble. Things haven’t changed that much since college, he’s still awkward when trying to pick up.

“Hey,” the guy says back, though his expression doesn’t change.

Sid’s not great with the small talk. “Seen any good concerts lately?” If there’s something he can ramble about it’s concerts and parties. Between Tony and Jal and travelling out to visit Maxxie they see almost everything danceable.

The guy smirks briefly before his face resets into a neutral. “You could say that.”

He eyes the tight shirt and tries to decide who he’ll get the most cool points for bringing up when the guy interrupts him. “I’m Mikey. Look. Do you wanna make out?”

Sid learns three things at that moment. The first, guys can be in their twenties and still carry childhood diminutives. The second, the guy is American. The third, Americans are bold, and Sid is fucking grateful for it. He doesn’t ruin the opportunity by saying anything stupid, just steps in closer. Their bodies conform to each other well, Sid’s just tall enough to tilt his head and get his mouth on Mikey’s. He’s got one hand on Mikey’s back, the other on his arse, and Mikey’s are both on his arse. Mikey tastes like vodka hidden by spearmint gum, Sid tries to think back to the last thing he ate and then decides that if Mikey isn’t bitching, he doesn’t care.

It’s a great first step. It’s even more so when you consider that he’s been in Risky’s for about five minutes. Sometimes it takes a whole night to pull, and sometimes he goes home alone. Instead he’s got this hot guy against him, and odds are fucking high that they’ll end up doing more than kissing in time to the background beat.

Sid’s been making out with the guy for at least ten songs when he remembers the ever present problem of his current life. “Hey, you got somewhere to go?”

“No. Was hoping you did.”

“No.” Sid wracks his brain for a solution. Mikey is gorgeous, he doesn’t want to go back to 207 without having gotten off with him. “Wanna try the loo?”

Mikey nods his head. Sid looks around until he finds the little man -he’s only been to Risky a few times, and never long enough to need to piss- and sighs in relief. He curls his fingers around Mikey’s thin wrist, pulling him to follow through the thick crowd. A few feet from the door he sees Tony and his bloke of the night come out.

“No good,” Tony says, shaking his head to back up his words. “Gerard and I tried.”

Luckily Sid has lower standards than Tony. He pushes past the dark haired couple into the bathroom and immediately sees what Tony means. It’s a long row of urinals and sinks, with a single stall that’s missing it’s door. Sid checks the door they just walked though with wild hopes. It doesn’t have a lock, of course. Sid mentally curses getting caught four months ago. He can’t afford to have public sex anymore, and unfortunately that includes bathrooms without coverage.

Once they exit the four of the stare at each other. Sid asks hopefully “You have money for a motel?”

“No, me and my brother are living off water fountains and free bags of chips.” Sid eyes the two of them with some surprise. Accents aside they don’t seem a lot like brothers. He has no idea what the comment means. He’s not sure how much he actually cares. He doesn’t really want Mikey’s life story, he just wants to find somewhere to get off with him.

“You?” Mikey asks.

“We’ve only got cash.” One thing he’s learned in his time at university is it’s smarter to set out your drinking money before you go to the bar. Credit cards are the worst possible idea, because they seem like the best possible solution when you’re drunk but not drunk enough, and there’s an ATM across the street.

“How did you get here?” Gerard asks.

“Bus, you?” Sid looks at Tony for assent, but he seems bored with the whole thing. Well, fuck him. This is going to happen, damn it. If Sid has to break into someone’s house to give them a bedroom to use, he will.

“We drove. But they would kill us.”

“Mikey, at this point do you really care?” Gerard mutters.

“Good point.”

Tony doesn’t wait official confirmation of the plan, just starts to lead them outside. As they near the doors Mikey and Gerard have to stop at coat check to hand over their tiny scraps of paper and pick up their jackets. Sid doesn’t even bother getting his hand stamped. If something goes wrong with Mikey he won’t find someone he likes better. Not tonight, anyway.

“We parked like three blocks away. It’s hard as shit to find parking around here.” Gerard explains, running his hand through his hair again.

“Yeah, you know somebody told me you’re not even allowed to own a car because there’s no parking lots at universities? Fucking weird.” Sid wants to protest that it’s not that weird, there’s just nowhere to put a few thousand cars around any campus. But it’s completely not worth it to argue with Mikey. Some people don’t take well to differing opinions, and Sid doesn’t know if Mikey’s that sort of person.

Then Gerard proposes “Mikey, how about you wait until me and Tony are done, and then we’ll take a walk around the block while you and your guy have a turn?”

“Fuck off,” is Mikey’s calm reply.

“Fine. Fuck him against the hood while me and Tony are using the seats.”

“Or you could go freeze your ass against the side while we go inside,” Mikey replies.

Sid’s never has a brother to bicker with, but he reckons this is the kind of argument that could go on for hours. He’s not sure when his nearly sure thing turned into a family fight, but he doesn’t like it. Nor does he know how to stop it, he’s never had practice. Luckily Tony cuts through the crap. “Or we could both be in the car, us in the front seat, you in the back. It’s not wrong if you’re not touching.”

“It’s a van.”

“Even better then. There’s two seats to lay out on.”

Finally Mikey stops walking, Gerard coming to a stop beside him. It sounds stupid, but Sid’s actually sort of impressed with how large the vehicle is. He’s never known anyone with a van before. Sid figures they must be having one of those Americans tour Europe instead of going to university things, because the massive van has a trailer attached. He doesn’t know how you could need that much shit for a roadtrip, but it’s obvious the trailer belongs to a bunch of guys in their twenties, it’s covered in rude graffiti.

“Rock paper scissors for back bench.”

“Best two out of three?”

“No, let’s just do this.” Sid shoots an amused glance at Tony before seeing Gerard’s paper cover Mikey’s rock. That settled, Mikey’s hands, already starting to redden from the cold, close on the handle and pull it to the side with enthusiasm. The door makes a horrible scraping sound, but it opens, and that’s all that really matters. Gerard and Mikey duck their heads and climb in, going for their respective bench seats. Sid’s about to climb in when he sees what the brothers are doing. The seats are covered in random crap; clothes and crisps bags and papers. Sid waits until they’re done haphazardly pushing everything to the floor of the van where there’s heaps of the same clutter before he climbs in.

He’s not surprised to hear the noises of Tony and Gerard almost immediately. Tony has always been a right to business sort of guy. What he’s like to know is who’s bottoming. Not that it really matters, he’s just curious. He’s seen Tony have sex a few times, and he’s always top, and the few times he’s actually _had_ sex with Tony it’s been the same. But Gerard doesn’t seem the bottoming type, at least from how you can judge a stranger. Sid’s pretty good at it though, nine times of ten when he goes with a bloke he knows how everything’s going to fall before the clothes come off. He can tell just looking at Mikey that he’ll be bottoming tonight, and he doesn’t have a problem with it.

The problem they do have is the middle bench is a two seater to make room for the tiny passage to the back seat. They don’t have enough room to lay flat like Tony and Gerard are. And the depth of the bench isn’t enough to let Sid ride Mikey without toppling off. Nor is on the floor an option. There are inches and layers of stuff on the floor which he won’t touch for fear of breaking something, injuring himself, or catching a disease. There’s only one thing for it. Sid manoeuvres Mikey until he’s resting with his chest against the seat.

Kneeling, he can feel Mikey’s teeth nipping at the back of his neck, hair pushed to the side. Each bite makes him harder. He works his belt frantically until the leather slides out of the notch and he can shove his jeans down to where his knees meet the bench seat. Mikey’s warm against him, thighs pressed against the back of his, cock hard against his arse. Mikey bites, and Mikey ruts, and Sid’s eyes are almost crossed behind his glasses with how fucking turned on he is.

As as added bonus, Sid can see everything Tony is doing. There’s no light in the van, but the slightly tinted windows let in enough of the lamppost light that he can still see. Watching is so much better than just listening. Gerard is fucking Tony, and it’s something Sid can’t look away from, because he thinks he might not ever see it again. He’s fucking him hard, Tony scoots a bit closer to the side of the car with each thrust, never mind that Gerard’s hand on Tony’s thighs are supposed to keep him steady.

Over the noise of Tony’s groaning and Gerard’s grunts is the seemingly deafening sound of Mikey flicking open a bottle of lube. He reckons Mikey’s probably picked it up from the mess on the floor, but it’s not like it matters. It smells like watermelon, or at least what artificial odors declare to be watermelon. Sid pushes his hips back to meet Mikey’s hand when two fingertips slip into him, forcing them further in. He doesn’t need careful prep, he fingers himself almost every time he wanks, he knows what his body can handle.

He remembers he hasn’t actually had a ‘you’re clean?’ conversation with Mikey about a minute after Mikey fucks into him. Which doesn’t matter for multiple reasons; Mikey’s wearing a condom, if he wasn’t he’d probably lie anyway, and Sid can handle a round of antibiotics if he’s got gonorrhea. It’s not like he’s going to stop everything and ask _now_. Instead he just bites his lip and tries to stop his eyes from closing the way they always do when he’s getting off. There’s too much to look at for his eyes to be closed.

“You’re watching my brother fuck your boyfriend.” Mikey whispers into his ear. Sid freezes for a minute, unsure. But Mikey keeps pounding into him, his hands steady on his hips. “You’re watching and you fucking love it.”

“Fuck,” is the only response Sid can handle. At least until Tony comes, half on his own chest, half on Gerard’s shirt. Then he manages a “holy fuck.” He watches Gerard keep pistoning into Tony, who’s far more malleable post-orgasm, letting his knees be pushed up higher, for a minute before it becomes too much. He lets his eyelids shut, but it doesn’t help much, he can still hear the dark haired brother grunting with each thrust.

Sid hears a hard banging and for a moment he thinks Gerard’s lost all control and is actually fucking Tony hard enough to crack his head against the inside of the car. And then a voice pipes up, also American. “You fuckers. Let me in!”

Gerard mutters what distinctly sounds like ‘shit’, and Mikey’s leaning away from him for just a second. He pushes cloth into Sid’s hand, though it’s impossible to tell what it is in the dark of the van. “Come on, come on,” he whispers into Sid’s ear. “come into that” are his last words before he goes back to biting imprints along Sid’s neck.

The hammering on the van door continues, and the tension inside is high. Gerard gives a last heavy grunt, and Sid’s eyes are still closed but he can hear the sounds of getting dressed. Mikey bites his shoulder and it’s enough to spiral Sid into orgasm, tossing his head back and narrowly missing conking himself against Mikey’s forehead. He does his best to follow Mikey’s advice and come on whatever the fuck he’s holding, it’s a weird thing to focus on when he’s coming, but he’s sure Mikey has a reason for it.

He doesn’t notice Mikey coming, but by the time he’s breathing somewhat normally, Mikey’s got the condom tied off and his jeans pulled up.

“This oughta be fun,” Gerard groans as he and Tony come out from the back seat. Tony sits beside Sid as Gerard pulls hard and opens the door. There are two blokes standing outside the van, and Sid’s first thought is ‘Mikey said ‘they would kill us’ and I am about to die’. One is shorter, but covered in tattoos. The other is taller, with a beard and an unimpressed look. Both have piercings and crossed arms.

“Where’s the rest?”

“Still drinking. We wanted to crash, but I guess the seats are going to be sweaty and sticky now, huh? You fuckers,” the tall one explains.

“Fuckers,” the short one adds.

“We’re going to go now.” Tony jumps out of the van, and if Sid is standing right behind him, well, sometimes hiding is a worthwhile action.

“Download My Chemical Romance,” the short one says, and tries to give something to Sid. He takes it automatically, then looks down to see a sticker. He looks to the side, to try to judge what the post-sex etiquette is going to be, but Mikey and Gerard are still in the van. Sid shrugs and by the time he’s turned around Tony’s already started walking away.

“I can’t believe you did that. Not everything is a new audience opportunity.”

“Tell Brian that,” are the last words Sid hears before they’re out of earshot. It’s a bit confusing, nothing near the way his pickups usually end. But he got off, with a hot guy, and Tony got off, and Eddie isn’t going to wake him up for seven more hours. All in all, a good night out.


End file.
